I Could Not Ask For More
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Here In Your Arms, prequel to Paralyzer, or a stand alone fic. Dean and Cas are married. Nothing but an overly sweet Destiel fluff-fest! Mild sexual content, but nothing too bad, promise. Inspired by Edwin McCain's "I Could Not Ask For More."


I was sitting on the old, tattered couch, reading one of the random books I'd found on the shelves, when someone came up behind me and started peering over my shoulder. I knew who it was even before he spoke. I leaned my head back into his chest, and I felt him press a quick kiss to the top of my head. We'd developed an easy familiarity with each other.

"Good morning, Dean," I greeted.

"Sleep well?"

"I would have slept better had you not kept knocking me off the bed," I muttered as I continued perusing the hardcover novel.

I heard him scoff. "Don't piss me off, I'll withhold sex until you apologize."

"I'm a centuries old angel with a rather large amount of patience. Try a new threat."

"I'll withhold the chocolate truffles I got you hooked on last week."

I turned to glare up at him. "Do it and I'll turn you into a pile of dust."

"No you wouldn't. You love me too much to turn me into a pile of dust."

"Cocky."

"Grouchy."

"Shut up," he said, sitting down next to me and kissing me.

"Bossy," I muttered against his lips.

"We bicker like an old married couple," he commented.

Smiling faintly in amusement, I pulled back and held up my left hand. "Dean, we may not be old, but we _are_ a married couple."

He laced his fingers with mine, staring down at the two silver bands. I couldn't help but stare too. When we'd first met, I hadn't thought I would even take a fondness to him, let alone end up kissing him on impulse one day, which led to an awkward but loving relationship, which finally led to Dean proposing. We'd been married for just under a year now.

"Now, where were we?" he asked with a sly grin before catching my lips with his again.

I slid the book from my lap and wrapped my arms around him, letting him lay me on my back on the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands wandering to places they probably shouldn't at only eight o' clock in the morning. Though if the noises he was making were any indication, he didn't mind.

"We're not goin' to go see Sam n' Jess 'til later, right?" he murmured against my lips.

"Mmhm," I mumbled.

It was all the encouragement he needed. With my legs still around his waist, he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. I would have told him he was hopeless, which was what I usually told him when we ended up in bed before he'd even eaten breakfast, but I was too busy being thrown down on a mattress and having my mouth explored by his tongue.

"Dean, we shouldn't-"

"Be wearing so many clothes," he finished, though that wasn't exactly what I'd been going for.

"You're hopeless," I sighed. I'd lost track of how many times I'd told him that.

He smirked amusedly and proceeded to rid us of our clothes. The morning light came through the thin curtains, casting a soft golden hue to his skin. Our kisses became more hungry and frantic, and he pulled away briefly to compose himself, leaning his forehead against mine. Though I'd often told him not to worry about me, I was an angel after all, but he was always extremely careful not to hurt me. Our eyes met, and I couldn't help but take in the beauty of him.

Never had I seen a more entrancing sight than Dean at that moment. The palest of gold lights shone on his skin, which was covered in a thin veil of sweat, and his green eyes sparkled as they stared into mine. I thought I would one day get used to it, but I still found myself captivated by the man that had somehow loved me enough to marry me. Part of the time I knew I didn't deserve him, and the rest of the time I was too in love with him to care.

His lips trailed down my neck as he gently nipped at the sensitive flesh. Though sometimes I was the dominant one, I was more than content to let him reposition us so he could enter me. I moaned deep in my throat and framed his waist with my legs as he pushed into me, deep and hard.

Our hips rocked together in sync, and it wasn't long before it threw us over the edge, leaving us to clutch on to each other as the pure ecstasy took over. It felt like forever until the shudders and moans finally subsided. Neither of us let go right away, wanting to savor the blissful moment for as long as possible.

Finally, he removed himself from me and stretched out beside me, looking tired and sated. I opened my arms and smiled when he didn't hesitate to slide into them. I stroked his spine, kissing him gently. Even though the majority of the time he was sarcastic and flippant, he was always compliant after lovemaking.

"I should be mad at you Cas," he sleepily mumbled into my shoulder.

I smiled amusedly. "Why?"

"'Cause you make me all wimpy. I didn't use to be this sappy."

"If I recall correctly, you once said that your motto was to hit it and proceed to quit it."

He laughed against my neck, tracing patterns on my chest with his fingers. "Yeah, hit it and quit it."

"That is no longer in effect."

"No shit Sherlock," he laughed, clasping our hands together and holding them up, displaying the rings as an example.

"Get some rest Dean, we're not leaving to go see Sam and Jessica until this evening," I said.

He nodded and nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. Shifting a little, I unfurled my wings from my back and wrapped them around us. Soon he was asleep, and I ran my fingers through his short but soft hair. _What a sight we must make_, I thought drowsily. Sunlight catching our rings and illuminating their silver surfaces, our legs tangled together, his body securely in my arms right where it belonged, my wings folded around us...it was too perfect for words.

I could not ask for more.

"_Lying here with you, listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more."_


End file.
